Animals
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: Soul and Maka decide to go for a midnight drive to a rail road track. But what's gonna happen when Spirit finds out? CAUTION! /!\ THIS IS A LEMONY LEMON! My first, to be exact. :) Feel free to make fun of it as much as you like. XD


_**Hey bros~! :D First off, I just wanted to put this out there: I was DARED to do this! Okay?! I have been DARED to write a LEMON story! So it will probably SUCK worse than anything you've ever read! Avert your eyes…I beg of you…Also, feel free to make fun of me in the reviews as much as you want! XD This fic is based off of the song **__**Animals**__** by **__**Nickelback**__**. I don't happen to own it. ;-; Anywho, enjoy! (If you can! XD)**_

Soul had just gotten his license back, and he was driving for the first time in what seemed like forever. He was swerving around corners and bolting down the streets. Nobody was even awake at the moment, seeing as how it was midnight, so he was pretty much free to do whatever he wanted. He didn't even have a seatbelt on, but he didn't give two shits. He was coming up on a train speeding down the track, so he floored it and drove around it just before he died of a train crash. He slowed down just before Maka's house and held the passenger door open. Maka came running out of her house and jumped in the car.

"Your dad know anything?" Soul asked, his eyes glued on the road.

"He's sound asleep," Maka said, smirking. Soul leaned over and gave her a kiss on the neck. Then he floored it again and drove to wherever it was they were even going. Maka realized that she didn't have a seatbelt n and went to put one on.

"You don't need that," Soul said, taking the belt out of her hand. Maka laughed and nodded her head. Maka then got a devious look on her face.

Soul noticed and asked, "What now, Maka-chan?" She giggled and leaned over the cup holders and that compartment between the two front seats. Maka put her hand on his knee and slowly made her way up. When she got to his thigh, she thrust her hand between his legs and started to squeeze. Startled, Soul went faster and just about ran into a small gas station. The harder Maka squeezed the faster Soul drove. Soul had both hands on the wheel while she had both hands on his gears. He almost drove into a ditch when she started breathing in his ear.

"Soul…stop over there," she whispered. So he did. He raced over the train tracks and pulled over behind an old abandoned gas station.

"Get in the back," Soul said, biting his bottom lip. Maka winked and tried to scramble to the back. Soul grabbed her ass when she was climbing into the seat, and then he followed her into the seat beside her. When they were both adjusted in the back seat, they both gave each other malicious smiles. Soul grabbed Maka by her hips and kissed her, hard. Maka put her hands in Soul hair, playing with it and grabbing at it until Soul finally pushed his tongue into her mouth. Soul had the craving for dominance over her, so he pushed her onto the car seat so that she was lying down, pinned. Maka released him, needing air, and started breathing heavily while she looked up at him. Soul smirked and dove right for her neck. He kissed it at first, and then started sucking on the spot right below her jaw line. _I'm going to have a hickey there later…_Maka thought, not really caring, just trying to live in the moment. With every nick of his teeth on her milky skin, Maka let out a little shout or groan, making him want to bite her more.

"Soul…I-I…ow!" Maka said, trying to push him off of her.

"Nope!" Soul said, pinning her arms down and gently kissing her neck. He kissed a trail all the way down to the V-neck of her shirt. Maka smirked, knowing what he was going to do next. He pulled off her shirt, over her head and grabbed her breasts, biting her left ear.

"No bra?" he asked.

"I was sleeping!" Maka exclaimed, curling her legs up. Then Soul thrust her legs apart and laid on her. Maka let out a small shout when he let himself fall onto her, which made Soul want more. Her kissed her right breast and played with the other. He drove his center into her, making her back arch and moan. Everything was incredibly silent for a long while; Soul was grabbing her ass and pulling her core to his. Then she heard something.

"What was that?" she whispered, her eyes growing wide.

"The wind?" Soul replied, getting up a little to look around.

"OH shit!" Maka yelled, grabbing for her shirt, "THAT'S MY DAD OUTSIDE THE CAR!"

"The keys! The keys!" Soul yelled, grabbing around for them fruitlessly. They were on the floor, out of Soul's reach. Maka had her shirt half on when Spirit opened the car door.

"YOU GODDAMN BOY BETTER GET THE FUCK OFF MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed, trying to get a hold of him.

"I was kissing her mouth! I swear! That's all I did!" Soul replied, holding two hands up in surrender. _So uncool,_ he thought. Spirit grabbed him by the collar and held a fist ten inches away from his face, almost ready to pound him.

"WAIT!" Maka yelled, jumping out of the car. She grabbed her father and pushed him away from Soul.

"It was my fault! I went out at midnight to come here with him…" she hung her head. Spirit gave her an angry look, but then his face softened.

"Oh, go fuck each other. It's midnight, for God's sake! I'm going home," Spirit said, throwing his hands in the air. Then he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way to his car. Maka and Soul gave each other puzzling looks.

"What the hell just happened?" Maka asked.

"WHO CARES?!" Soul yelled, grabbing her and shoving her back in the car.

_**I cannot believe that I just wrote this. *Eh-hem.* Well, that was incredibly awkward to write! XD Need I remind you that this was a dare?! Anyways, please review, favourite, yada yada yada…I hope you guys liked the ending! It was definitely an awkward one! XD Sooo…bye, I guess! Lol.**_


End file.
